1. Gene therapy for genetic hearing loss: we have been working on methods of delivering gene therapy to the cochlea. This includes the round window and cochleostomy approaches. In addition, we are working with a mouse model of genetic hearing and delivering functional copies of the gene of interest to the cochlea to see if the hearing can be restored. 2. Stem cell therapy: we are working on differentiating human embryonic stem cells into hair cell-like cells and spiral ganglion-like cells in vitro. We are transplanting these cells to mouse cochlear explants to study stem cell integration. We will be transplanting human stem cell-derived otic precursors to mouse models of hearing loss to see if hearing can be restored.